The present invention relates to devices which both enable standard size cans or jars to be stacked vertically as well as provide a spatial medium for advertising or other message to be displayed to a consumer. Identical content cans can be adhered together two-at-a-time with this device or cans of identical lids but different contents can be adhered together two-at-a-time. For example, fiberglass autobody repair material can be in one can and its related chemical hardener in a second can, both with identical circumference/plan-shaped top and bottom and secured together with the device encompassed by the herein invention and having the brand name logo and/or instructions on the side of the device. Can stacking devices of minimal sides have been the objective and disclosure teachings of prior art in this area. Such adapters for adhering a plurality of cans together in selected configurations are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,818, 4,502,447, 2,912,139, 2,607,231, 1,757,192, German Offenlegungschrift 2,000,371 (FIGS. 1,2), Australia 236,771, UK 2,029,802, U.S. Pat Nos. 2,963,194, 4,415,077, 4,377,231 and 3,624,789. Can stackers generally are utilized where cans are assembled end-to-end with back-to-back/top-to-bottom/top-to-top/bottom-to-bottom adapters performing the adhering or securing of the cans to form a unitary physically secure unit (for example, a pallet unit). Thus, in general, the adapters engage the opposing rims of cylindrical cans and hold them solidly one upon the other. In the three known ring-type can stacker patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,757,192, 2,912,139 and 4,593,818, various tab-like side pieces emanate inwardly from the ring and perform a gripping action on the engaging can. In the first two references cited, the devices are composed of somewhat flexible sheet metal while the third is composed of a flexible resilient split ring of elastic memory-retaining material such as rubber or plastic, with a member of separate, spaced generally-horizontal fins adapted collectively to hold and support a can.
In all of these prior art inventions, the vertical height of the side fins, vertical ring edge, or side tabs was designed to be as short as possible; most probably to permit the storage of the maximum number of these (can-stacker) devices in as small a volume as practicable. Thus, only the can stacking utility of these devices was their inventors' sole objective. Higher sides also add to the stability of the device when mechanical motion becomes involved (for example, an earthquake). However, in the present age of binary-chemical packaging or every form of overt or subliminal advertising, there is a need: to ensure that the consumer knows what product he is buying or should buy or directions to ensure a proper result in the case of multiple cans of distinct materials which under proper preparation and mixing produce a desired chemical product of reaction. The advertising-can-stacking device should be inexpensive, durable, simple and effective. Jars or other containers are within the meaning of the term "can" used in the description and claims of this invention.